BloodLine
by ApplePieBlack
Summary: Audrey a onze ans quand elle reçoit la lettre. Envoyée à Beauxbatons, elle s'y fait des amis et vit une vie paisible (à quelques exceptions près) quand, quatre ans plus tard, ses parents déménagent à Londres. Et c'est à Poudlard, là où elle devra étudier, que le secret d'une lignée va être découverte...
1. Prologue : Les choix

**Prologue**

Les choix. Les choix régissent nos vies, nous entrainent vers un chemin plutôt que vers un autre. Les choix font apparaitre les remords ou la satisfaction, et peuvent détruire une existence en quelques secondes à peine. Vous pensez à l'amour, à la haine, à la peur ? Tous ces sentiments sont en vérité reliés par une même attache : le choix. Choisir d'aimer, de haïr, de craindre. Et alors que, plongés dans votre quotidien, vous pensez tenir d'une main de fer les rênes de votre vie, un choix va tout changer… Pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire.

- Abby


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre I « Le lac reflète mieux les étoiles que la rivière »

Je ne saurais vous dire quand tout a véritablement changé pour moi. Il serait judicieux de choisir ce jour où un choix important à transformer ma vie en un véritable enfer, mais je dirais plutôt que tout a commencé le jour de mes onze ans. Ma mère avait organisé une petite fête dans le jardin de notre maison, invitant tous mes amis et leurs parents. Vers 16h, les festivités prirent un tournant lorsqu'on apporta mon gâteau d'anniversaire en chantonnant joyeusement, tandis que j'essayais de cacher tant bien que mal mon embarras.

Le gâteau était un véritable chef d'œuvre préparé par mon père qui adorait cuisiner et faisait des merveilles, il avait même réussit à inscrire mon prénom avec une crème au chocolat qu'il savait pertinemment que j'adorais.

Alors que j'allais souffler maladroitement mes onze bougies, un bruit résonna et je fus arrosé de crème chantilly et de morceau de gâteau. Tout le monde regarda, perplexe, un immense hibou se poser sur le toit de notre maison, me fixant de ses grands yeux noirs, apparemment fier de lui.

Ma mère pesta, mais entreprit de sortir le projectile du gâteau en grimaçant quand une partie de la pâtisserie s'effondra. C'était une lettre, fermé par un sceau rouge où se présentait deux baguettes croisées, entourant la lettre « B ». Sur la face de l'enveloppe se trouvait écrit « Audrey Rivière », suivie de mon adresse, ainsi que mon emplacement même, c'est-à-dire le jardin.

Mon père n'attendit pas que ma mère l'ouvre de ses doigts tremblants, et s'en empara pour la décacheter d'un geste brusque. Le silence s'était emparé de tous, et les convives nous fixaient comme s'ils assistaient à une scène de théâtre.

Quand mon père eut fini de lire le papier, il était blanc comme un linge. Ma mère voulut en savoir plus mais il déchira la lettre en petits morceaux, blême de fureur.

« **Un blague, rien qu'une blague, Thalie**. » Puis il quitta à grand pas le jardin, laissant ma mère en colère et bouche bée. Puis, se souvenant que nos invités nous scrutaient du regard, elle se tourna vers eux, leur adressant son plus grand sourire éclatant, et les enjoignit à reprendre le cours des festivités.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous étaient partis, et nous regardions tranquillement la télévision quand un tapotement insistant retentit dans la pièce. Mon père se redressa brusquement, sur le qui-vive, et grinça des dents en apercevant le hibou posté devant notre fenêtre, une lettre identique à la précédente dans le bec. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en saisir, ma mère, bien plus rapide, l'ouvrait et en lisait le contenu. Quand elle eut fini, elle leva vers mon père un visage grave.

«** Ce n'est pas une blague, Louis. Ce que dit cette lettre est la stricte vérité. Je sais que j'aurais dû te l'avouer plus tôt, mais…** »

« **M'avouer quoi ?** » s'emporta mon père, les joues rouges.

Ma mère roula ses yeux clairs délavés vers moi, tentant sans doute de faire passer un message à mon géniteur. Aussitôt, celui-ci se reprit et de sa voix froide, m'ordonna de monter dans ma chambre. J'obéissais, mais n'oubliait pas de laisser la porte entrouverte pour entendre leur conversation. Je les avais rarement vus se disputer, cela m'angoissait et m'effrayait. Une petite voix, au fond de moi, me chuchotait que je devais sûrement être la cause de leur discorde, et je me sentie envahie par la culpabilité.

Ma mère commença son récit d'une voix hésitante et si basse que j'en compris pas un traitre mot. Cependant, mon père et sa voix grave et bouleversée parvint à mes oreilles :

« **Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?** »

Cette fois-ci, ma mère, enhardie, parla d'une voix distincte :

« **J'avais peur… Peur que tu me repousses en l'apprenant. Peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, que tu me vois comme un monstre. Je ne pensais pas qu'Audrey hériterait de ce gène…**» Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot, et le silence se fit au rez-de-chaussée.

Je refermais un peu la porte derrière moi, la gorge bloquée par un sentiment de mal-être. Je n'avais pas compris leur conversation, mais je sentais le reproche qui s'en dégageait c'était moi, moi qui étais la raison de cette dispute futile, moi qui venais de faire pleurer ma mère.

« **Audrey ?** » résonna le timbre étouffé de mon petit frère qui baillait en se frottant les yeux dans le couloir menant à nos chambres. Je lui fis signe de se taire et de me rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage fatigué. Trois ans nous séparaient, mais nous étions comme deux doigts de la main : inséparables. Dès qu'il faisait un cauchemar, ce n'était pas dans le lit de nos parents qu'il allait se réfugier, mais dans le mien.

Il s'enfouit dans les couvertures en riant, et lorsque j'éteignis les lumières, les étoiles que j'avais précieusement collées à mon plafond s'illuminèrent. Nous nous endormîmes, les yeux emplis de rêves et brillants de milles paillettes lumineuses.

Le lendemain, une certaine tension semblait encore flotter entre mes parents, mais ils tachèrent de ne pas le montrer à Thom qui ne se doutait donc de rien. Vers l'après-midi, ma mère me pris à part, en prétextant avoir besoin de mon aide pour le ménage.

« **Ma chérie… Je ne sais pas encore comment aborder ce sujet, alors je pense que je vais aller droit au but. Ce que je vais te dire va te surprendre, mais tu dois me croire. Audrey…** » Elle s'interrompit, la voix emplie d'émotions, et elle tourna ses pupilles bleus comme le ciel vers moi.

« **Tu es une sorcière** » souffla-t-elle, si vite que je crus que j'avais mal interprétée ses paroles.

« **Une… sorcière ?** » Je songeais aux images de mes livres de contes où ces femmes acariâtres étaient représentées la peau verte et une verrue au nez. Ma mère hocha de la tête en confirmation.

« **Dans un mois** » continua-t-elle « **Tu iras à Beauxbatons, une école de sorcellerie où ils t'apprendront à canaliser ta magie et à t'en servir à bon escient.** »

« **Une sorcière** » répétais-je, encore sous le choc. « **Je ne comprends pas…** »

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire triste.

« **Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu finiras par t'y faire**. »

Encore cette nostalgie qui faisaient luire ses prunelles.

« **Je ne vais pas avoir la peau verte, non ?** » m'inquiétais-je soudainement.

Ma mère éclata de rire, et secoua de la tête ce qui mit fin à mes peurs. Elle me prit doucement dans ses bras, dans un geste purement maternelle, et j'inspirais son parfum. Mon père arriva derrière nous. Lui aussi venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Voilà donc pourquoi ils se disputaient hier soir… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagée.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, aussi blond que les miens et ceux de sa femme, et nous contempla, mère et fille, avec un sourire timide. Il avait pardonné ma mère.

Un peu plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tous à tables, Thom babillant, et mes parents discutant à voix basse de l'organisation de la rentrée à Beauxbatons – nom très étrange, soit dit en passant – l'école de magie qui m'accueillerait pendant huit années, d'après ce que m'avait dévoilé ma mère. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle en sache autant sur le sujet me fit me poser de nombreuses questions était-elle, elle aussi, une… sorcière ? Pourtant, elle n'avait pas de baguette, et ne jetait pas des sorts à tout bout de champ, ni ne préparait de potion. Je n'osais cependant l'interroger, car dès que le sujet était abordé, je voyais ses yeux s'ombrager d'un voile opaque.

Le mercredi, mes parents me poussèrent dans la voiture en laissant Thom à la maison sous la garde d'une baby-sitter – ce qu'ils faisaient rarement, pourtant – et nous allâmes à Paris qui se trouvait à, à peu près, une heure de route.

« **Où est-ce que l'on va** **exactement** **?** » demandais-je pour la énième fois à ma mère qui lança un sourire énigmatique à mon père.

Cela eut pour effet de me renfrogner, et je boudais pendant tout le chemin, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Néanmoins, la surprise qu'ils me firent compensa largement leur silence nous entrâmes dans une sorte de grand musée, ou de temple, et un vieil homme aux yeux ridés nous accueillit. Il nous guida jusqu'à une statue de pierre représentant une femme grecque, puis, après avoir prononcé quelques mots, la statue se mit à bouger ce qui me fit sursauter. Elle nous dévoila un couloir sombre où nous nous introduîmes, le vieil homme ne nous accompagnant pas. J'avais le cœur battant à tout rompre, et quand la lumière fut de nouveau, je crus bien qu'il s'était arrêté nous nous trouvions dans un immense boulevard où résonnaient rires et bavardages, où des hiboux volaient dans tous les sens, et où un soupçon de magie se faisait déjà sentir.

Mon père était aussi ému que moi, je le lisais dans ses grands yeux écarquillés, tandis que ma mère souriait dévoilant des perles blanches et parfaitement bien alignés.

C'était donc à ce monde que j'appartenais. Le monde des sorciers.

Ma mère, ravie, m'entraina dans la plupart des boutiques avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Elle murmurait souvent des « Ce n'est pas du tout comme le Chemin de Traverse, mais, par les caleçons de Merlin, c'est tout aussi merveilleux ! ». Mon père nous suivait, toujours ébahi. Nous achetâmes mes affaires scolaires, et je regardais dans les vitrines les crapauds qui se baladaient nonchalamment dans leur terrarium, gonflant le plus souvent leur poche en émettant un croassement.

Quand nous eurent finis de rassembler mes fournitures – qui comprenaient un nombre incroyable de livre, ce qui me contenta au plus haut point ! – ma mère regarda en grimaçant sa bourse vide. C'était vrai que lors de notre « shopping » je l'avais vu en sortir de drôles de pièces que je ne connaissais pas pour payer nos achats.

« **Il faut que j'ailles à Bancor.** » dit-elle en soupirant.

« **Bancor ?** » demanda mon père en fronçant des sourcils. Il avait encore l'air un peu sonné, mais, peu à peu, il s'habituait.

« **C'est la banque française des sorciers, si tu veux** » lui répondit ma mère en souriant. « **Il doit me rester quelques économies là-bas… Je me demande si je ne peux pas demander d'avoir un contact avec Gringotts…** »

Elle avait pris un étrange accent anglais, puis, toute à ses réflexions, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le plus grand bâtiment que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était si écrasant que, me sentant petite pour mes seulement onze ans, je glissais ma main dans celle de mon père, qui rassura d'un regard.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur avec une aisance déroutante, un visage hautain qui montrait une étrange froideur que je ne lui connaissais pas. L'intérieur de la banque ressemblait presque à celui d'un palais les murs incrustés d'or et de pierreries, le sol de marbre brillant comme du diamant, et un silence seulement interrompu par le grattement de plumes ou le bruit de pièces qui s'entrechoquent. L'atmosphère était glaciale et sous les regards scrutateurs des banquiers, je me ratatinais contre mon père, tout en piquant le nez vers mes chaussures.

D'un pas déterminé, ma mère s'arrêta devant un des bureaux. Malgré sa grande taille, elle dut lever la tête pour adresser la parole à l'homme. Elle était cependant trop loin pour que j'entende leur conversation, mais lorsqu'elle déclina son identité, la surprise remplaça le mépris sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il devint aussi blême qu'un radis blanc, et s'empressa de s'excuser. Malgré tout, en voyant mon père arrivé, une lueur méprisante passa dans ses yeux, mais disparut aussitôt lorsque ma mère lui adressa une remarque cinglante que seul lui parut comprendre.

« **Madame, je suis navrée, mais les Moldus ne sont pas acceptés dans l'enceinte de notre banque.** »

Thalie Rivière, ma mère, lui lança un regard noir qui le fit frémir, puis elle se tourna vers nous.

« **Attendez moi ici, je reviens tout de suite**. »

Mon père avait compris que le « Moldu » le désignait, cependant, malgré l'insulte, rien ne changea son expression radieuse. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes quand une dame aux lunettes en forme de croissant de lune et les cheveux raides et grisonnants s'approcha de nous. Son regard polaire tomba sur moi et je me raidis, figée par ses prunelles noires d'encre.

« **Bonjour, je me présente, professeur Héméra, j'enseigne les sortilèges à Beauxbatons.** »

Elle présenta une main sèche à mon père qui la serra – avec sa main qui n'était pas prise car je m'accrochais désespérément à l'autre – avec enthousiasme.

« **Et j'imagine que cette charmante petite fille** » ses yeux glissèrent vers moi « **est une de nos nouvelles élèves, n'est-ce pas** **?** »

« **Oui** » répondit mon père les pupilles brillantes de fierté. «** Pour tout vous avouer, je viens juste d'apprendre que ma fille est l'une des vôtres, mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle se plaira dans votre école ! **»

Le professeur parut content de l'honnêteté de mon père, quand le bruit que les talons de ma mère provoquaient sur la pierre retentit dans la salle. Elle arriva, tenant une bourse remplie dans les mains, et sembla surprise en découvrant la dame.

« **Bien** » fit-elle en nous regardant, mon père et moi « **Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, je crois que j'ai rendu le monsieur furieux !** »

Le professeur ne nous quitta pas des yeux alors que nous sortîmes de la banque.

« **Et si on rentrait ?** » proposa ma mère en levant le visage vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait déjà.

« **Oh non !** » me récriais-je. « **Je veux encore rester un peu. Ne pourrais-je pas avoir un animal ? Ils disent dans leur lettre que c'est autorisé ! **»

Mes parents m'observèrent, amusés.

« **Parce que tu as lu la lettre, petite coquine ?** »

Je devins blanche quand je comprends que je me suis trahie. Effectivement, j'avais dérobé le papier à l'insu de mes parents et en avait dévoré chaque mot. J'hochais de la tête en bougonnant, mais ma mère m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« **Pas d'animal à la maison, tu sais très bien que Thom…** » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. « **Allez, rentrons**. »

Lors du retour, je somnolais sur la banquette arrière, mes rêves tout droits dirigés vers l'école qui m'accueillerait bientôt. Comment était-elle ? Allais-je vraiment quitter ma famille pour habiter toute une année là-bas ? Je sentis soudain qu'on me retirait de mon siège, et, vaguement, qu'on me déposa dans mon lit. Je m'enfouis sous les couvertures et m'endormit.

« **Papa, maman, j'ai peur** » murmurais-je alors qu'ils me prenaient une dernière fois dans leur bras.

Nous nous trouvions sur un quai bondé d'enfants et de parents. Un grand train blanc attendait là, fumant quelque fois, et poussant même des sifflements stridents.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, Aude, tout va très bien se passer** », me rassura ma mère en passant une main dans mes cheveux blonds. « **N'oublie pas de te laver les dents le matin et le soir, et de faire ton lit tous les jours !** »

J'acquiesçais pour lui faire plaisir, bien que mon sens du rangement fût loin d'être comme le sien, puis ils me poussèrent dans le grand train blanc, qui émit une dernière volute de fumée avant de se secouer brusquement et d'avancer de plus en plus vite. Je me trouvais rapidement une place dans un compartiment et adressais, à travers la vitre, de grands gestes à mes parents qui me répondirent en retour. Les yeux humides, je m'asseyais sur la banquette près de la fenêtre et y appuyait ma tête, bercée par le mouvement perpétuel.

Quelques minutes après le départ du train, alors que nous roulions en direction de Beauxbatons, la porte s'ouvrit, me dévoilant une grande française à la peau chocolat, ses cheveux noirs attachés par un ruban rouge, et ses yeux olives me détaillant avec curiosité.

« **Je peux m'assoir ici ?** » demanda-t-elle avec politesse.

« **Bien sûr** » lui répondis-je avant de me ré intéressé au paysage.

La nouvelle venue posa sa valise dans les filets prévus à cet effet, puis s'assit en face de moi. Elle trépignait littéralement sur place, et je finis par comprendre que c'était le genre de bavarde chronique qui détestait rester la bouche fermée plus de trois minutes.

« **Je m'appelle Sophie ! Sophie Lutéria. Et toi ?** »

Elle attendit patiemment que je réponde, et j'étais persuadée à son visage qu'elle était exaspérée par l'attente.

« **Audrey Rivière**. »

« **Toi aussi, c'est ta première année, n'est-ce pas ? Par la barbe de Merlin, que je suis angoissée ! Tu veux aller dans quel district, toi ?** »

Elle me regarda de ses grandes pupilles olive.

« **Je…euh… District ?** »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'un large sourire fendait ses lèvres.

« **Oh ! Je vois. Tu es une née-moldue, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'explique, alors. A Beauxbatons, il y a deux grands districts qui regroupent chacun trois maisons : ce sont Euralie, qui a comme maisons Uranie, Polymnie et Euterpe, et Enedia, qui comme maisons Clio, Erato et Calliope !** **Les maisons les plus connues sont Uranie, Polymnie, - qui sont deux maisons très semblables – et Clio. Alors mes parents veulent absolument que j'aille à Euralie ! Et si j'allais à Uranie, pour eux, ce serait le bonheur total.** »

Ce fut alors le grand cafouillage dans ma tête, les noms se mélangeant. Malgré mon incompréhension, je fus étonnée : l'école était donc aussi bien organisée ? Sophie se leva pour prendre son sac, puis elle fouilla longuement dedans et en retira un gros livre relié, qui me fit frétiller. Elle me le tendit, et j'attrapais du bout des doigts le manuscrit avec un immense intérêt.

« **C'est l'histoire de Beauxbatons** » m'expliqua-t-elle. « **Il y est tout expliqué sur les districts et les maisons, et je pense que ça t'aidera mieux à comprendre ! **»

Je bafouillais des remerciements envers ma nouvelle amie, puis nous bavardâmes un long moment et je découvrais une jeune fille vivace et souriante. Heureuse de m'être déjà fait un compagnon de voyage, je ne remarquais même pas que le paysage avait changé. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau, nous dévoilant un garçon fin et élancé, les cheveux bruns en bataille et le nez parcouru de boutons.

« **Première année, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le préfet en chef d'Euralie. Je vous conseille de vous habiller rapidement, nous arrivons !** »

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il disparut. Nous enfilâmes nos tenues bleues royales, où se trouvait, sur le côté gauche de l'uniforme, près de notre cœur, un rectangle vide au fond noir qui jurait avec la couleur de notre tenue. Intriguée, je passais mes doigts dessus, songeant à ce qu'il pourrait bien contenir. Le train ralentit alors, et je plaquais mon visage contre la vitre froide, poussant un petit cri de surprise et d'admiration. Pour la première fois depuis mon départ, l'angoisse qui m'avait possédé et me tordait le ventre s'éteignit, laissant place à une excitation sans bornes.

« **Wahou !** » s'écria Sophie derrière moi. Elle aussi était impressionnée par le décor que l'on apercevait à travers la vitre.

Ce n'était pas le quai qui nous impressionnait, mais bien l'immense silhouette du château de Beauxbatons que l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière la masse informe des arbres de la forêt qui nous en séparait. Ses grandes tours aux baies vitrées, semblaient tenir d'elle-même sur la base du château, comme attachées par un sort bien que le vide les tentait et le château était haut, si haut, qu'il aurait pu toucher le ciel sombre et étoilé de sa plus haute tour blanche au toit d'ardoise !

« **C'est la tour d'Uranie** » murmura Sophie comme si elle ne voulait pas rompre l'enchantement de cette apparition.

« **Allez, tout le monde sur le quai !** » nous pressa la voix du préfet dans le couloir, nous arrachant à notre contemplation. Nous prîmes nos affaires, et nous nous précipitâmes dehors. L'air frais me mordit le visage et je fus contente que l'uniforme nous protège aussi bien du froid.

L'intérieur du château était bien plus que splendide. Les fenêtres étaient immenses et dévoilaient le paysage renversant aux alentours le sol était de marbre ainsi que les escaliers, et les tableaux comportaient tous des personnages nobles et majestueux, qui toisaient les élèves depuis leur cadre. Malgré tout, je me sentis mal à l'aise. L'endroit était certes beau, mais j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus… chaleureux. Cependant, je me repris vite quand Sophie me glissa un sourire.

« **Les premières années, suivez-moi** » claironna alors une voix qui se trouvait devant le troupeau d'étudiants.

Les premières années se distinguèrent des autres en suivant la fille qui les avait appelés. Elle les jaugeait d'un regard méfiant, et renifla avec dédain en repoussant ses longs cheveux bruns dans son dos. Nous quittâmes alors le bâtiment d'un pas alerte, nous bousculant pour voir ce qui allait s'en suivre. Je frissonnais lorsque nous retrouvâmes l'air glacial du dehors. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi étions-nous à l'extérieur ? La fille, après avoir marché quelques minutes, s'arrêta alors devant d'immenses serres.

« **Beauxbatons a les plus rares et les plus diversifiées plantes qui puissent exister. L'une d'entre elle est une plante legimens : la Velegi. C'est elle qui vous classera dans l'un des deux districts, puis, dans une des maisons de ce même district.** »

La préfète nous fit alors entrer dans la serre, sans même hésiter. Une géante femme se trouvait là, admirant une fleur aux couleurs flamboyantes, l'élève qui nous conduisait s'avança vers elle et lui murmura quelques mots. La femme se redressa alors, nous montrant sa véritable grandeur. Gigantesque fut le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit.

« **Merci, Mlle Simon. Vous pouvez aller attendre avec M. Lacour que les élèves vous soient attribués.** »

« **Bien, Madame Maxime**. »

La préfète s'inclina et rejoignis son homologue, celui-là même qui nous avait enjoint à nous habiller il y avait quelques minutes plus tôt, dans le train. S'il était le préfet d'Euralie, alors cette fille était la préfète de l'autre maison, Ene-quelque chose. Ah oui ! Enedia.

La femme se tourna alors vers nous, un sourire collé à ses lèvres.

« **Bonjour tout le monde, je me présente, Madame Maxime, directrice de Beauxbatons. Avant tout, j'aimerais vous expliquer le fonctionnement des districts et des maisons. Chaque district à sa propre aile dans le château : aile ouest pour Enedia, aile est pour Euralie**. »

Madame Maxime expliqua ensuite les répartitions des maisons dans chaque district mais j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, fixant mon attention sur ce qui nous entourait des plantes. Contrairement à celle dont j'avais eu le loisir de croiser dans les parcs ou les jardins, celles-ci étaient véritablement _étranges_. La plupart gigotait, comme si elle tentait de s'enfuir de leur pot, et comportait des feuilles aux motifs et aux couleurs bigarrées, néanmoins, la plus impressionnante était bien celle qui se trouvait derrière la directrice : de grandes feuilles au fond vert et aux raies rouges orangées de grandes tiges qui étaient si longues qu'elles en touchaient le sol, de plus, elles semblaient avoir une vie propre car elles bougeaient lentement. Une fois, une des lianes s'approcha trop près d'un élève qui poussa un glapissement, et Madame Maxime murmura quelques mots pour qu'ainsi, la plante laisse l'enfant tranquille.

Après son petit discours, l'immense femme commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique. A l'appel de son nom, je vis Sophie me faire un petit sourire angoissé, et avancer vers Madame Maxime. Alors que je n'avais pas regardé auparavant le passage des autres étudiants qui formaient désormais deux petits groupes devant leur préfet mais je me concentrais néanmoins attentivement sur celui de Sophie.

La directrice la mit face à la plante, puis celle-ci avança deux lianes qui me semblèrent bien moins longues que les autres. Je remarquais alors que les feuilles de la Velegi – ce devait être elle – avait changé de couleurs. Quand elle apposa l'extrémité de ses lianes sur chacune des tempes de mon amie, celle-ci se raidit, et ses yeux partirent dans le vague. La Velegi devait hésiter, car elle mit bien longtemps à changer ses raies de couleurs : environs cinq minutes. Elle prit alors une teinte argentée sur la moitié de ses feuilles, puis bleus étoilé sur l'autre. Elle retira les tiges des tempes de Sophie, et la directrice dit très distinctement :

« **Euralie – Uranie** »

Sophie abordait un sourire ravie en rejoignant le groupe Euralie.

Les noms passèrent, et j'eus l'impression que les secondes étaient des heures tant j'étais stressée. Puis, vint le moment fatidique.

« **Rivière, Audrey.** »

Les élèves me laissèrent sortir du troupeau pour que je puisse rejoindre la directrice. Elle me prit par les épaules et me guida jusqu'à la plante. Je vis, terrifiée, celle-ci placer ses deux lianes sur mes tempes.

Et ce fut le noir.

« **Audrey Rivière** »

Je flottais, ébahie, regardant le « décor » aux alentours. C'était le vide qui m'entourait. Je brillais comme une étoile dans ce rien, et alors mille diamants vinrent agrémenter le paysage.

« **Audrey Rivière, je ne suis pas qu'une plante legimens dotée d'une conscience. Je vois le passé et le futur. Je sais que le tien sera aussi terrible que le massacre de tes origines, mais je sais tout autant que tu sauras trouver la force que tu caches en toi. Tu n'es pas à ta place ici, mais je dois te trouver un district et une maison, où tu pourras comprendre ce que signifie le mot 'ami'. Ici est le commencement.** »

J'écoutais le monologue de la plante en frissonnant. Des tas de questions me bourdonnaient les oreilles mais je n'osais les poser. J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir combler le vide qui m'entourait.

Et soudain, les étoiles se détachèrent du vide et tombèrent dans un gouffre où je les suivis dans un hurlement.

Quand je revins à moi, un silence assourdissant s'était fait dans la serre. La plante s'était colorée d'argent et de bleu, comme pour Sophie. Cependant, la directrice elle-même plissait des yeux. Elle se tourna alors vers moi, et prononça, en syllabes détachées :

« **Euralie – Uranie** »


End file.
